Shadows Falling, Sunlight Fading
by kayleyangel
Summary: Two kidnappings, a deadly stalker and the average dose of death and destruction, changes several peoples lives
1. First Kidnapping

Title: Shadows Falling, Sunlight Fading Author: kayleyangel Fandom: Buffy/Angel/Harry Potter/Highlander Pairing: Unknown at the moment Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Angel, Harry Potter or Highlander. Instead I am just a devoted fan girl. They belong to their creators and their producers and their production companies... Contact: Home: & Harry nervously paced round the small cell he had been locked up in. It was only two days ago, that he had be hiding from his cousin Dudley, who had decided that the treat of having magic preformed on him wasn't going to stop him from bullying Harry. Hiding in an area where no one should have been able to get to him without him knowing it. He was dreadfully mistaken. When the hand had grabbed him, he thought it was Dudley and made to treaten with his wand, only to have it snatched out of his hand and snapped in two. After that he tried hard to fight but whoever held him, held him too tightly. Within moments he was being dragged out of his hiding area and into the back of a black van. The door was locked and he was trapped. All Harry could remember of the trip was that it was long and seemed to go around in circles sometimes. He was slightly dizzy from being held in the back of the old van but his determination that stopped him from passing out. He had beaten Voldemort several times, he was the 'Boy who Lived', and some nobody was not going to get the better of him. With that in mind, he forced himself to find a way out of here. Not that it did much good, his only real weapon had been his wand, now lying broken in the trees. It was probably going to be mistaken for broken twigs. He tried to recall the fighting techniques that Mad Eye Moody had taught him but he hadn't paid much attention to the muggle method of fighting, just the useful curses and hexes that he could use on Death Eaters and Voldemort. And that left him alone in a cell, pacing as he thought of a way to get help. Surely Hermonie or Ron would raise the alarm if he didn't owl them soon. Maybe they would send an owl and it would find him so he could get a message to them. He shook his head, what would he be able to say in the message? Help? It wasn't as if he could tell them where he was. No, it was useless. He had to hope that when Hermonie and Ron raised the alarm, that the Aurors would be able to find him. The other issue that came to mind was that since being shoved uncaringly into the cell, no one had come by while he was awake. No one had tried to treaten him or torture him. It was strange considering that the only people he could see kidnapping him would be Death Eaters, holding him for Voldemort. And if that was the case then surely they would be rubbing it in to him that he was going to die, that Lord Voldemort was going to return and all his fighting had been in vain. In a way, he almost wished that that was true. Because then he would know why he had been taken. 


	2. The Stalking Begins

Dawn was pissed off majorly. Stupid bloody Monks who made her. They obviously didn't do their homework when they made her from Buffy. Sure, they knew she was a Slayer but they seemed to forget that she was also an Immortal. Unless that was a bonus for them. Their pretty little shiny Key would live forever, unless of course someone managed to slice her head off. It had been a surprise when they found out why Buffy hadn't aged since she died at the hands of the Master. No one really thought much of it, but after the second death of Buffy and her return, the Scooby Gang had begun to notice a few things. Like small little lightning bolts that healed her when she was injured. She could survive a sword being thrust through her chest. And the major being the whole non aging matter. The arrival of Adam had revealed so much. At first he tried to challenge Buffy but she just looked blankly at him. Sure, being challenged wasn't so unusual that it had never happened to her but the fact that she was being formally challenged was slightly unusual. When she hadn't replied, Adam asked her about her history, especially if there was any mysterious injuries that she had healed from which would have killed most people. He was slightly put out when she burst out laughing but saw the funny side as she explained that that was what she did best. When he told her about Immortals, Buffy realised why she managed to keep being alive especially after her two deaths. But Dawn had found out about Immortals the hard way. She was killed by a stray bullet in a robbery gone wrong. When she had woken up in the morgue, she found Adam and Buffy waiting for her. Adam had known she was a Pre-Immie and when Buffy had told him that Dawn had died, he had told her. The two of them had snuck into the morgue to be with her when she had awoken. Since she hadn't known that Willow and Xander had heard that she had been killed, Dawn went back to the house, where the two were crying on the couch. They were surprised when Dawn walked in, automatically assuming that she was a vampire until Buffy had told them to back off. Adam had agreed to let Buffy fill in Xander and Willow on Immortals, allowing Dawn to find out more about herself. The only way it made sense to them, about her being an Immortal was that since she was made from the blood of Buffy, that the Immortalism had been transferred as well. It had allowed her a lot more freedom to do things like patroling, since Buffy now knew she couldn't die unless it was by decapitation. And since Adam was willing to train Dawn in fighting with a sword, Buffy allowed her to actually patrol by herself. But now Dawn was in a mess and she couldn't get hold of Buffy or any of the others. Someone was stalking her, not an Immortal from what she could tell, but still someone who could be a major danger to her. She had been trying all the tricks Buffy had taught her to avoid being followed but some how, whoever it was, was doing a damn good job of keeping up with her. When she finally reached home, Dawn rushed inside only to find that the place was in shambles. The entire house had been ransacked by someone. Grabbing her sword, Dawn carefully made her way through the house while calling the cops. She checked each room while reporting the break in. From what she could see, she told the cops, nothing was missing from the house. But they told her to get out and wait at a neighbors place in case the intruder tried to come back. She informed them of which neighbor she would be at and then made her way outside. Her stalker had disappeared, and she was quite happy about it, as she made her way to the house Adam had rented while he was training her. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door and had a quick look before deciding it was safe for her to enter. After several 'training' attacks that Adam had thrown at her, she had learned to be careful when entering his house. Adam wasn't at home but that didn't stop Dawn from making herself comfortable. Adam had always stressed that she and Buffy were always welcome there. Grabbing his phone, Dawn tried to call her sister again. This time she managed to get through to her and reported what had happened, including the person following her. Buffy had told her that she and Adam would be there in a few minutes, as would Angel. Dawn had grinned when she found out Angel would be coming. For so long, her sister had moped after Angel, and now that he knew she wouldn't be growing old, he had appeared back in her life. Buffy had at first tried to be angry at him but she quickly got over it. And with Willow's magic, Angel would always remain Angel. Angelus could not appear again, no matter how happy he got. A creak at the door got Dawn up and moving again. It didn't sound like Buffy and Adam returning. Nor were there any lights flashing from police cars. Silently moving, Dawn eased her way around to get the front door in view. She watched as a note was pushed under the door before the flashing lights appeared. The cops made it to the door, obviously too late in seeing who had been standing there. But they had examined the note which Dawn still hadn't touched. They looked grave when she had asked what the note said. "When the sunlight fades and the shadows fall Two will bleed and one will die Sorrow and misery granted to all As in one month, you shall fry" 


End file.
